


tastes like strawberries

by shinru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinru/pseuds/shinru
Summary: It all started with a handshake that Sakusa didn’t hesitate to take. The simple touch of their palms igniting something within him, like a fire spreading through his system. Tsukishima's grip was gentle but held strength. His arms flexed a bit as he took Sakusa's hand in his. His long fingers wrapping around him like a vice, making his heart jolt. They both share sets of long and slender fingers but Tsukishima has it pretty and smooth, his nails pinkish.Oh, how he would love those nails to graze on his skin.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	tastes like strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW here in AO3 AKSDJAKSDJK I hope y'all enjoy! <33 //hides//

Sakusa put his hands on his hips, staring at the tall blonde guy wearing a coat who was talking to Hinata, his glasses making him look intelligent and sophisticated. His posture screamed elegance.

He felt someone nudged his side. "Yer staring at him too long, Omi-kun."

Sakusa rolled his eyes and looked away but his attention was still on the handsome blonde with slightly curled hair standing not far away from them. 

"He's the middle blocker, Tsukishima Kei, from Sendai Frogs. I heard he's good. 'Ya know, he got the brains and all. Played with them before during nationals."

Sakusa didn’t say anything. He tried not to listen to Atsumu rambling but the mere mention of that name made him want to know more. But he couldn't bring himself to ask because Atsumu wouldn't shut up and would tease him about it.

"Omi-san! Atsumu-san!" Hinata waved his hand and when they didn't come closer, he ran towards them instead while dragging Tsukishima by the sleeve of his coat.

When they got closer, Tsukishima grabbed Hinata's head. He looked pissed. "Who told you that you can drag me anywhere?"

Hinata pouted and swatted Tsukishima's hand away. "I just want you to meet Omi-san! You just told me he was good and I've never heard you compliment someone before so I think it's nice to introduce you to him."

Sakusa looked at Tsukishima.

They were the same height but for some reason, Tsukishima looked bigger. 

"Shut up," Tsukishima grumbled and grabbed Hinata's head again, pressing the top so hard that he ended up on the floor, rolling from pain. Atsumu immediately sat beside Hinata, laughing at his misfortunes.

Sakusa was amused as he watched Hinata on the floor. His gaze drifted to Tsukishima again and his heart thumped as Tsukishima stared back at him. 

"Sakusa-san, you played well. I hope we can play with you guys in the future," Tsukishima said. "I'll block your spikes." He smirked. 

Sakusa was a bit surprised but he quickly recovered. A ghost of a smile touched his lips. He could feel his blood boiling in anticipation and excitement for what's to come. "I'd love to see you try, Tsukishima-kun."

They way his tongue tingles when Tsukishima's name rolled out from it made his insides twist and turn like there was something in his stomach. 

Tsukishima's smirk lingered on his lips, his brown eyes staring at his dark green ones. Sakusa felt like he was being challenged.

Like a magnetic pull. He felt like he was being drawn in. He could feel the heat and the tension radiating between their bodies. As their eyes locked to each other, Sakusa could tell that Tsukishima was feeling the same. 

Tsukishima held out his hand.

"It's nice meeting you, Sakusa-san. Let's see each other again."

Sakusa took Tsukishima's hand, his eyes not leaving his face. He felt something on his palm and when he took back his hand, he saw a small piece of paper with numbers written on it.

When he looked up, Tsukishima was already walking away.

Tsukishima Kei. It was written on paper with a neat and beautiful cursive. Below the name was his cellphone number. 

A small smile appeared on his face. 

Sakusa could feel that something was about to start. He looked at the paper one more time. 

"Let's see where this goes."

* * *

It all started with a handshake that Sakusa didn’t hesitate to take. The simple touch of their palms igniting something within him, like a fire spreading through his system. Tsukishima's grip was gentle but held strength. His arms flexed a bit as he took Sakusa's hand in his. His long fingers wrapping around him like a vice, making his heart jolt. They both share sets of long and slender fingers but Tsukishima has it pretty and smooth, his nails pinkish.

_Oh,_ _how he would love those nails to graze on his skin._

Then it was followed by occasional good morning calls and good night messages, slowly getting into each other's life with a right amount of teasing and pissing each other off. Late night movies, weekend dates, 3-day trips, only a fool would say that they aren't dating yet. 

But they really  _ aren't  _ dating yet. 

The midnight strike as they walked on the empty street, not knowing where to go, going along to where their long limbs took them. They just finished a movie in the nearby theater. It was supposed to be a good movie but Sakusa was distracted by Tsukishima's head leaning on his shoulder.

As they continued walking, Sakusa couldn't help but think. He has some words stuck in the tip of his tongue. It was a question that has been bugging him for days. 

_ Should we start dating?  _

He couldn't just blurt it out. He never dated anyone before. He never had romantic feelings, let alone falling in love with a guy. He wasn't even sure if this was really _love_. All he knew was he wanted to touch Tsukishima and he wanted Tsukishima to do the same to him too. 

The silence was killing him. The only sound they heard was their breathing and their shoes sliding on the concrete road. He took a glance at Tsukishima and saw that he was thinking too. 

"Sakusa-san," Tsukishima murmured, his voice sounded unsure. He stopped walking abruptly and Sakusa took a few steps before stopping too. 

Tsukishima rubbed his nape while slightly looking down. The moonlight peeked through the clouds and as it hit Tsukishima's face, Sakusa shuddered. He was standing there, looking so ethereal like the moon was acknowledging his presence. 

"Why do you look constipated?" Sakusa blurted out without thinking, something that was honed from hanging out with his chaotic teammates, insulting them with all he got just to piss them off. But right now, he couldn't be proud of it. He just wanted to slam his forehead on the nearby post. 

Tsukishima groaned. He looked at Sakusa and sighed. "Shall we… start dating?" 

Sakusa expected it to happen but a breath of surprise still escaped his lips. He stared at Tsukishima, drinking in the sight of this man's perfect face. His brown eyes stared back at him with so much intensity, sending shivers down his spine and creating goosebumps on his skin. 

"Shall we?" Sakusa asked back. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at him. It was something he usually does but Sakusa found it so endearing. 

_ Oh, how he would love to see that eyes rolling back because of pleasure. _

"I'm asking you, Sakusa-san. Don't throw the question back at me," Tsukishima said impatiently, his eyes narrowing. 

Sakusa smiled underneath his face mask. People could only tell that he was smiling when his eyes wrinkled and his cheeks moving a bit. 

"Well…" He trailed off, enjoying the nervousness plastered on Tsukishima's face before he answered. "We act like we're dating already." 

"But confirming it will make a difference." Tsukishima took huge strides to get closer to him. He hooked a finger on Sakusa's mask and pulled it down. 

"Huh, Kei, are you going to kiss me?" Sakusa smirked. 

"Ew." But Tsukishima was already leaning closer. He stopped halfway tho. "Do you want me to?" 

"Ew to you too." Sakusa deadpanned but he still grabbed Tsukishima's nape, pulling him to press his lips on him. 

Tsukishima has always been considerate. He never did anything without Sakusa's consent. He knew how Sakusa hated to touch and to be touched. But Sakusa never cared about it when he was with Tsukishima. He never felt this kind of craving before—a crave to be touched by someone. 

He craved Tsukishima's touch. 

* * *

Sakusa hates touching anyone without making sure their hands were clean. If possible, he will spray alcohol and give them sanitizer first. But when he met Tsukishima, he was already captivated by how neat and clean he looks. He never hesitated to hold his hand.

He never thought of spraying him with alcohol just like what he always does to Bokuto and Atsumu. He was clean... and smells really good.

They were laying on the couch, watching a documentary about dinosaurs that Tsukishima seemed to love. Sakusa used to make fun of him about it. But he started to enjoy it now.

It was just one of the days that they spent together when they were free. It was their usual routine when they started dating.

Until now, people wondered how they clicked. Sakusa and Tsukishima wondered about that too but they were both not the type to ponder over things that weren't worth pondering over. Maybe it was because they both crave for love. Maybe it was because they both wanted to be touched. Or maybe it was just as simple as destiny bringing them together.

Sakusa moved closer to Tsukishima.

He leaned his head on his shoulder, his eyes not leaving the screen. On his next move, he took Tsuskihima's hand and intertwined their long and slender fingers together.

"Ah? What is this, Kiyoomi? You're being clingy." Tsukishima had his usual teasing tone that if you don't know him well enough, you'll definitely get pissed.

"Shut up," Sakusa grumbled. He moved his body again, pressing closer to Tsukishima. He gave up watching and he just put his face on the crook of Tsukishima's neck, enjoying how good he smells right now.

Tsukishima smelled so sweet, like strawberry, but not in a way that will make you cringe. It was a smell that will make you want to eat him.

With their hands still intertwined, Sakusa gave Tsukishima an open-mouthed kiss on the neck, sucking a bit before he let go to see his reaction.

Sakusa smirked in satisfaction as he saw how red Tsukishima's face had become.

"Why did you stop?" Tsukishima arched his eyebrow.

Sakusa laughed, it was soft and gentle. "Then I'll continue."

Tsukishima smiled. "Please."

The air around the room got thicker and hotter as Sakusa continued planting open-mouthed kisses on Tsukishima's neck. He slightly pushed Tsukishima until his back hit the couch, earning a surprise look from his blonde-haired lover. Sakusa crawled on top of him, his dark eyes never leaving Tsukishima's brown ones. 

As he cupped Tsukishima's face gently, he bends down to reach his lips and kisses him hard and rough, not giving Tsukishima a chance to recover.

Tsukishima grabbed Sakusa's hair, pulling his head back. His nose grazed on Sakusa's nose and Sakusa shivered on the light touch. "I haven't done anything yet and you're already trembling, Kiyoomi."

Sakusa smirked and grabbed Tsukishima's hair too, not wanting to lose. "You'll be the one trembling later, Kei."

Tsukishima chuckled, a light laugh with his eyes wrinkling and his lips twisting. He was so attractive, so pretty, Sakusa can look at him all day. 

"How do you want to do this, Yomi?" Tsukishima's hand settled on Sakusa's thighs, slightly gripping it. "I can be both." 

Sakusa let out a groan at the back of his throat, so turned on from Tsukishima's remark and from his hands slowly creeping up until it landed on his hips giving it a slight pull, connecting their lower bodies together. 

The contact made them moan, the bulge on their pants rubbing in a slow rhythm. 

"I…" Sakusa breathed. "I can be both too."

Sakusa stared at his lover, enjoying the expression he was making and there was something that clicked in his mind. He wanted to see Tsukishima writhing beneath him, moaning and screaming his name. He would love to make a mess out of this beautiful man. He desired to see him breaking. He  _ would  _ wreck him.

Tsukishima gasped as he saw the intense look in Sakusa's face, his body shivering. 

Sakusa positioned himself between Tsukishima's thighs. He dipped his head, capturing Tsukishima's lips in his, prying it open using his tongue and explored every corner, their tongues curling and probing. His hand went under Tsukishima’s shirt, pinching the soft bud between his fingers, and groaned when it hardened under his touch.

His kisses went down to Tsukishima’s neck, leaving marks, like he was claiming him. With a satisfied smirk, he trailed his kisses down until his lips caught Tsukishima’s nipples, sucking and biting, leaving another mark.

“Y-yomi...please…” Tsukishima begged, looking down at Sakusa who was slowly taking off his underwear using his teeth. He groaned. “Shit…” he whispered. “Just...make it fast.”

“You really want to get fucked by me so bad, Kei?” he murmured against the skin of Tsukishima’s inner thighs, his cock hard and pressing on Sakusa’s cheek.

He took Tsukishima’s cock in his hand, gripping it and grinned when Tsukishima’s back arched, but he pressed his other hand on Tsukishima’s hips to bring it down. “Patience, Kei,” he whispered on his ears, his lips slightly touching its shell.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked at him with hooded eyes, his lips slightly parting. “Do I really have to say it?” It sounded more like a whine than an angry answer. 

Sakusa pressed a wet kiss on the tip of Tsukishima’s cock, receiving a slight tug on his hair. “You want this, baby?” 

Tsukishima put his hand on his mouth, his eyes slightly tearing up from build up lust and frustration because Sakusa was taking so long. “B-but it’s dirty.” His hand went up to his eyes, covering it. “You don’t have to do it.”

Sakusa ignored what Tsukishima said and went down on him without saying anything, feeling Tsukishima’s body trembling under his touch, swallowing his lover’s full length. His gaze drifted to Tsukishima and watched as he fell apart from his warm mouth bobbing up and down on his length, without leaving any spaces untouched.

He pushed even further until it poked his throat, his eyes not leaving Tsukishima. 

“Y-yomi...I’m close…” Tsukishima pushed his forehead away but Sakusa didn’t budge. He hollowed his cheeks, squeezing Tsukishima until a warm and thick liquid shot in his mouth. He leaned back, releasing Tsukishima’s cock in his mouth with a pop. “You’re crazy,” Tsukishima murmured.

“You really taste like strawberry, Kei.” He spit some on his hand and pressed a finger inside Tsukishima’s hole. “As much as I want to swallow it all, we need to use it here.” He added another finger.

Tsukishima let out different profanities as he felt Sakusa’s long fingers hit the same spot all over again. “You...stop pressing the same spot or I will come again.”

“Then come,” He kissed Tsukishima’s forehead and slightly bumped his on him, their eyes locking. “I love seeing you come because of me, Kei. I love watching you writhe and moan under me. What it will be like if I finally enter you? I’d love to see it too.”

Tsukishima pushed Sakusa away and he flinched when Sakusa’s fingers were taken off of him. He straddled Sakusa, pushing his lover’s pants down, making his length spring to life. “Shut up and fuck me already.”

Sakusa threw his head back, groaning, an animalistic sound at the back of his throat. His hands gripped Tsukishima’s thighs tighter, leaving red marks where his fingers were touching. “Kei, you’ll be the death of me.”

Tsukishima laughed and cupped Sakusa’s face. He kissed him on the lips, biting and tugging his lower lip before pulling away. “Don’t die on me, Yomi. This is just the start.”

The sound of their moans and heavy breaths, the slapping of their skins, echoed around the living room. As Tsukishima bounced on Sakusa’s lap, taking him deep inside, his nails scratching his lover's back, he said, “N-next time, I’ll...I’ll be the one making a mess of you.”

Sakusa smirked. “Yeah?” He slammed his hips up and rammed the spot inside Tsukishima that made him whimper. “And how will you do it?” He whispered against Tsukishima’s ear.

“I will fuck you raw like what you’re doing to me,” He gritted his teeth. “I will  _ break  _ you, Yomi.”

With Tsukishima’s declaration, he could feel himself getting harder, stretching Tsukishima more. He leaned in to capture Tsukishima’s lips, their tongue fitting perfectly with each other like it was meant to be. 

“Then…” Sakusa touched Tsukishima’s cheek and smiled. “...I’ll look forward to it.”

Tsukishima’s eyes got blurry from unshed tears because he felt so good. Too good. And Sakusa looked so stunning that it hurts. “I hate you so much.” He kissed Sakusa’s moles above the eyebrow. “I hate you so fucking much.”

“Says the one who keeps bouncing on my lap.” Sakusa laughed, his movements not slowing down. “I love you too, Kei.”

It didn’t take long for them to reach their peaks. Tsukishima dropped his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa combed his hand through Tsukishima’s blonde hair, loving the way how soft it felt in his palm. 

This was the first time that Sakusa became intimate with another person and he couldn’t imagine him doing it with anyone else but Tsukishima. He felt filthy and sticky from sweat and cum but as he watched Tsukishima resting on his arms, golden eyelashes fluttering close, he thought,  _ “Bath can wait.” _ , and pressed his lips on his lover’s head whispering a soft “I love you” on his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know what you think about this fic! You can leave comments if you want or you cand send me cc on Twitter. I also write prompts there most of the time so if you want to check, you can check here: [shin ★](https://twitter.com/mimiru_shin)


End file.
